El enamoramiento
by Azul Luna Scamander
Summary: Harry esta deprimido y se siente culpable. Mientras que Hermione lo trata de sacarlo. Pues entonces ellos empiezan a enamorarse. H/Hr.
1. Chapter 1

El enamoramiento

Luego de la guerra todo parecía marchar de lo mejor, en especial para la familia weasley a pesar de la gran perdida de fred weasley, george y sus padres tardaron mucho en enfrentarlo, ron había terminado la relación con hermione para estar con luna, , harry se culpaba por las muertes, pero nadie sabia porque era su dura depresión, algunos suponían que era por el duro rompimiento de la pequeña weasley, ella termino con el dos días después de la guerra, hermione estaba feliz después de todo, la guerra había terminado, nadie lo podía entender que ya halla terminado, luego de tantos años, voltdemort estaba muerto.

Harry luego de la guerra tiro la varita de saúco al vació, mcgonagall decidió dirigir al colegio y reconstruyo el colegio de magia. Luego de unas semanas harry y todos sus amigos se reunían en el comedor cada mañana pesar de todo seguían unidos, solo que con un integrante nuevo, ¿Quién podría creer que draco malfoy se uniera a ellos y se disculpara por todo el daño que les había provocado?, estaba claro que todo había cambiado. Hacia tres meses que harry estaba desanimado, a todos les daba preocupación, hermione trataba de animarlo pero no sucedía absolutamente nada

-Hola harry-dijeron todos luego de verlo entrar con cara triste

-hola

-estas bien?-dijo su amiga castaña desanimada por verlo de esa forma

-no se ofendan pero hoy no tengo ganas de desayunar-dijo harry parado al lado de una columna con malfoy, luego cruzo la puerta camino al salón de clase

-otra vez deprimido-dijo malfoy levantando la mirada

-veré que le pasa realmente-dijo la castaña, levantándose de la mesa, malfoy y ginny se quedaron viendo, mientras luna y ron estaban enfocados en lo suyo en una esquina charlando

-tu los conoces mejor, siempre están asi?-dijo malfoy mirándolos

-No, a veces lo hacen sentados-dijo ginny por largar una carcajada, después malfoy y ella se pusieron a reír a carcajadas

Ron se dio la vuelta

-envidiosos-dijo ron mirándolos, luego siguió besuqueándose con luna, lo que esto provoco que se rieran mas aun

Harry llego a la sala de clase seguido por su amiga castaña de ojos avellana

-hola mione-

-¿Como sabias que venia detrás de ti?-

-Lo haces cada mañana ¿recuerdas?-

-Muy cierto, lo siento, pero me preocupas-

-gracias por hacerlo, pero estoy bien-

-¿en serio?-dijo sarcásticamente

-si-

-¿me puedo sentar aquí?-

-claro, empezaba a extrañar que te sentaras conmigo-los dos se rieron, hermione le pego en el brazo en broma

-¿Estudiaste para el examen de hoy?-

-si,¿y tu?-

-obvio, me vengo preparando desde la otra semana-

-¿en que estaba pensando? eres hermione-los dos se rieron, de repente entraron ron, luna, ginny y malfoy

-¿de que se estaban riendo?-dijo ginny

-De nada importante-dijo hermione contestando la pregunta de su amiga pelirroja

-¿estudiaron para el examen?-dijo luna

-si-dijo malfoy

-estuve con hermione toda la noche estudiando, tu ronald?-dijo ginny bostezando

-¿Qué examen?-

-biología-exclamo hermione

-Mejor me escribo machetes en el brazo-todos se dieron vuelta mirando hacia el escritorio de la profesora, ron se sentó con luna ya que hermione se había sentado con harry y ginny con malfoy, llego la profesora y les entrego su examen a cada alumno, a hermione se le había caído la pluma, los dos (harry y hermione) quisieron agarrarlo y sus miradas se unieron

-Harry es muy lindo….podría besarlo una y otra vez, pero ahora no-pensó la castaña

-hermione es muy linda, ¿y ahora me doy cuenta? que tonto que soy-pensó el…

¿que pasara? ¿se besaran? actualizare muy pronto, dejen comentarios ya que es mi primera historia


	2. El beso imprevisto

**Quiero decir que no soy propietaria de los personajes de la historia y no tengo nada de J.K ROWlLING, espero que disfruten de la historia**

**El regaño**

-Harry es muy lindo….podría besarlo una y otra vez, pero ahora no…la profesora me podría castigar y regañar….que hermosos ojos verdes-pensó la castaña, sonriéndole distraídamente.

-Hermione es hermosa, ¿y ahora me doy cuenta? que tonto soy-pensó el…

-toma-dijo el, levantando la pluma.

-gracias, te lo agradezco-Harry le sonrió y Hermione le devolvió una radiante sonrisa, llena de felicidad, pero cosa que Harry no noto por tener la vista clavada en los ojos de la castaña que en esos últimos días, cuando la miraba sentía que su corazón latía muy fuerte y que saldría volando de su pecho.

-¿Qué esta pasando allí?-grito la profesora amargamente con voz profunda y seria.

-nada señora profesora-dijo Hermione rápidamente nerviosa.

-mas vale, ahora vuelvan a sus hojas-Hermione y Harry intercambiaron miradas y empezaron a escribir.

-luego hablamos, Ok?-dijo ginny acercándose al oído de ella, cosa que Hermione asintió. Hermione miro a Harry y se mordió el labio inferior sin que nadie lo note, luego de entregar los exámenes, todos se retiraron del salón, Harry se fue con draco y ron y hermione se fue con ginny y luna, ya que habían tomado esa clase porque había ocurrido un accidente con una poción.

-¿Qué paso hoy?-pregunto curiosa la pelirroja.

-¿Qué?-pregunto la castaña un tanto distraída y absorta en sus pensamientos.

-por favor me vas a decir que no paso nada entre Harry y tu? vi como se miraban, no soy tonta para no notar que ustedes se gustan mutuamente.

-solamente se me cayo la pluma y harry me la alcanzo.

-claro, como no-dijo luna sarcásticamente, luego las chicas soltaron una carcajada por el tono de voz de la chica rubia, mientras que harry y sus amigos se habían ido al lago disfrutando del hermoso día.

-Draco me dijo que se iban al lago, vienen?.

-si, ya empiezo a extrañar a mi Ronny-dijo luna ansiosa esperando ver a su novio pelirrojo.

-yo….tengo que estudiar-dijo lo ultimo dudando, ya no quería ir al lago para ver que Ginny, Draco, Ron y Luna se estuvieran asiendo mimos unos a otros, mientras que ella los miraba junto con Harry.

-es viernes tienes todo el finde, ven-dijo luna agarrándola de la mano y se dirigieron al lago jalándola mientras Hermione reía por como reacciono su amiga.

-hola chicas

-hola roni-dijo luna acurrucándose al lado de su novio, seguido por un largo beso y mimos.

-saben que no están solos, cierto?-dijo draco, todos empezaron a reír, aunque ron los miro molesto y volvió a besar a su novia ignorando el comentario.

-¿Qué hacían?-dijo Harry sonriéndoles, especialmente a la su mejor amiga que se había sentado junto a el.

-hablando cosas-dijo ginny mirando a luna y a Hermione casi soltando una risita traviesa.

-¿Qué cosas?-pregunto curioso Harry.

-cosas de chicas-intervino hermione rápidamente

-¿y ustedes?

-nada, estábamos jugando a una competencia de quien tiraba mas lejos una piedrecilla y disfrutando del enorme lago-dijo Draco con una sonrisa impresa abrazando tiernamente a su novia, todos se quedaron contemplando al lago, hasta que Ginny interrumpió el silencio y todos voltearon a verla.

-esto ya aburrió, jugamos a la botella?.

-claro, tomen-dijo malfoy sacando una botella de su mochila.

-puedo tirar primero?-pregunto ginny.

-claro, aquí tienes-malfoy extendió una mano y se la dio, ginny la tiro y cayo en draco

-beso, beso, beso-decían todos mientras draco se ponía cada vez mas sonrojado, ginny se paro camino hacia draco y lo beso, claro que no era problema para ginny ya que eran novios hace unas semanas.

-te toca Harry.

-No estoy seguro, mejor otro día, además no creo…..

-si no juegas es porque te asusta-el extendió la mano para alcanzar la botella, la tomo y la giro, luego de que la botella diera vueltas y vueltas callo a Hermione.

-si-pensó Harry victorioso-por fin voy a probar esos labios suaves….-

-ya háganlo-dijo ron ya que habían pasados varios minutos mirándose uno al otro, Harry y Hermione intercambiaron miradas y se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se juntaron. Harry tomo la cintura de Hermione y ella rodeo sus brazos en el cuello de el, el beso duro un par de minutos lo que para Harry y Hermione parecieron segundos, cuando finalmente se separaron, se miraron nuevamente y miraron a sus amigos, el beso fue dulce, Harry sintió sus labios suaves como había pensado sintiendo el sabor a fresa que contenían aquellos carnosos y adictivos labios, el sin duda no se quería separar.

Hermione se sintió alegre por besar al chico que amaba, sus labios se movía muy despacio y suave, era el mejor beso que había recibido en su larga vida.

-OK, no era necesario tanta demostración.-dijo ron, mientras los dos lo fulminaron con la mirada como si lo estuvieran ahorcando por dentro y a la vez se ponían cada vez mas sonrojados por lo que habían hecho hace un momento.

-como sea, quien sigue?-dijo Draco ayudándoles para que no se abochornaran y se pusieran como el mismo color de cabello que su amigo y hermano de su novia.

-perdonen chicos, me iré a la sala común a descansar-dijo Hermione algo cansada y bostezando.

-iré contigo, ya me aburrí de tantos besuqueos-dijo Harry levantándose del suelo y asiendo una mueca de asco contra sus amigos, Harry la tomo de la mano y se fueron al castillo.

-perdón, por lo del beso-dijo Harry rompiendo el silencio que había entre ellos.

-no fue tu culpa, la botella cayo junto a mi, igual yo no me equivoque

-en que?

-en quinto año te dije que tu beso fue mas que placentero. Harry se ruborizo ante aquel comentario.

-tu crees?-ella se ruborizo al igual que su amigo y asintió levemente.

-igual seguro que ron besa mejor, no dudaría que con tanto besuqueo no sea el mejor besando-los dos chicos rieron.

-yo ya lo bese y tu eres el mejor.

**Espero les haya gustado el próximo será mas largo lo prometo, besos, espero les hay gustado, acepto cualquier comentario, me ayuda a escribir mejor, muchas gracias**

**Dejen reviews**


	3. Entre gustos y confesiones

**Disclaimer:  
>Repito, todos los personajes no son mios, si no de J.K ROWLING<br>Capitulo 3  
>Entre gustos y confesiones<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>POV de Hermione:

-Yo ya lo bese y tu eres el mejor-El se sonrojo al igual que yo

-Pues tu eres mejor besadora que yo, te lo aseguro, tu has besado a mas chicos que yo en mi Vida

-No es cierto-El se puso en frente de mi, me miro con una sonrisa y me tomo las dos manos.

-Ademas de Ron y yo, a quien has besado?-

-A nadie mas ¿y tu?-

-A ti,a Cho y a Ginny-

-Bueno, yo no tengo mucha experiencia en besos,pero estoy segura que cualquier chica que no tenga novio quisiera besarte-

-¿Ah si?¿Y quien lo dice?-

-Yo y un par de chicas más-

-No te creo, a puesto que solo tu-

-Cho también lo dice-

-¿Celosa?-

-¿Yo?¿Celosa? nunca-Aunque me cueste admitirlo si lo estaba y bastante

-Mmm...no se, se te nota un poco celosa-Me toco la nariz y se puso a mi lado agarrado de mi mano, seguimos caminando

-¿Tu alguna vez me viste celosa?-

-Si, estabas celosa de Lavander, ¿te acuerdas?-

-Si, me lamentare por siempre, que tonta fui-

-¿Porque?estabas enamorada, es común, cuando alguien lo esta, hace cualquier cosa por ello, hasta incluso dar su vida por a quien verdaderamente ama-

-¿Tu crees?-

-No lo creo, es cierto-

-Es muy romantico lo que has dicho-

-Lo se, no le digas a Ron y a Draco, me dirán que soy un romántico y que no me copie de ellos-No pude evitar reír y Harry me acompaño en mi risa ,a veces tengo risa contagiosa ,una vez estábamos con Ginny en el zoológico y había un hombre que se había caído de la escalera tratando de alimentar a la Jirafa y se le había caído un balde en la cabeza ,yo me reí y Ginny se contagio de mi risa y la castigaron un mes por reírse de alguien mayor.

-Va a ser nuestro secreto-El me sonrio y yo le correspondí con una mas grande y radiante que expresaba mi felicidad.

-Claro, nuestro pequeñito secreto-

-Tienes una hermosa sonrisa, sabes?-yo me sonroje y por suerte el seguía mirando el camino.

-Gracias, Harry-le bese la mejilla.

-Ya es tarde, deberíamos apurarnos, ven, sígueme -me agarro de la muñeca y empezamos a correr hasta la entrada del castillo, nosotros reíamos a la vez que corríamos

-Vamos, nos deben estar esperando en el Gran comedor-

-Déjame descansar un poco, por favor-le dije tomando aire.

-Esta bien, pero unos minutos-me sonrió, dijo la contraseña y entramos, yo por mi parte me senté en el sillón y Harry al lado mío aun con la sonrisa.

-¿Vamos?-le dije luego de tomar un poco de aire, el asintió y nos paramos a la vez, caminamos hacia el Gran comedor donde Draco , Ron, Ginny y Luna nos esperaban en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Hola chicos ,porque tardaron tanto? los estábamos esperando-nos dijo Ron aun mirando a Luna que estaba sentada junto a el.

-Si, me imagino que desperdiciaron todo el tiempo que nos esperaron, no?-Le dije sarcásticamente.

- Jaja, graciosa-dijo Ron algo enfadado-No la verdad, no, disfrute cada segundo que estuve con Luna, no hermosa?-Dijo acercándose a besarla.

-Aja, ¿y porque tardaron tanto?-Pregunto Ginny curiosa sentada junto a su novio y a su hermano.

-Nos retrasamos hablando en el camino al castillo y luego de llegar a la sala común, descansamos un poco, no herms?-Me pregunto Harry a mi lado con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Si, es cierto, nos sentamos Harry?-El asintió y nos sentamos al lado de luna.

Luego de la cena caminamos hacia la sala común, donde nos despedimos de los chicos, después de eso caminamos hacia nuestros dormitorios, estaba muy cansada así que apenas llegue caí en un profundo sueño despertar me levante pensando en el beso de ayer, como me sentí al besar a Harry, era maravilloso el recuerdo y no podía dejar de pensar en el, me duche, vestí, agarre mis libros y me decidí por bajar a la sala común, para dirigirme al Gran Comedor donde me encontraría con mis amigos, entre ellos Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS<strong>

**GRACIAS POR LEER MI FICS**

**REVIEWS PORFA**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


End file.
